Choices
by bobomin
Summary: Lunamaria and her sister Meyrin make certain decisions and actions which may change the outcomes of the war. The story takes place after Shin took down the GOUF Ignited which carried Athrun and Meyrin. I hope to have comments and reviews on how to improve and keep this story going.
1. Chapter 1: A decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 1: A decision**

After Shinn destroyed the GOUF Ignited, Meyrin Hawke and Athrun Zala were found by Ledonir Kisaka.

Due to her injuries, Meyrin was running a high fever which made her stuck to the bed.

For two days she was stuck to the bed, she was wondering why she had help Athrun evade the soldiers in the first place and eventually escape with him to Orb.

She wondered was it because she trusted him and was caught by Rey and had no choice to escape or was it because she had fallen for Athrun?

Before she could find the answer, Cagalli Yula Attha went into the room.

Cagalli said, "Thank you for helping Athrun to escape from ZAFT, are you feeling better?"

Meyrin spoke in a soft voice, "I am better now thank you for your concern, representative Attha could you do me a favour?"

Cagalli said, "If it is within my means I would be able to help you."

Meyrin said, "Is it possible that I join the Orb military to serve on board the Archangel?"

Cagalli gave a surprised look.

Cagalli said, "Why do you want to join the military and even serve on board the Archangel which is your enemy?"

Meyrin gave a determined look and said, "Since I helped Athrun, I became a traitor to ZAFT and I believe in what Athrun said about the war and the chairman so I want to help up in any way I can even if eventually we are going to fight ZAFT."

Cagalli said, "I would see to your request."

Meyrin smiled and said, "Thank you so much representative Attha."

Cagalli walked down the ship's hallway and saw captain Ramius.

Cagalli said, "Good afternoon captain Ramius, I need your permission on a matter."

Captain Ramius said, "Okay Cagalli, what is it?"

Cagalli said, "The girl whom rescued Athrun wants to work as an officer on your ships' bridge."

Captain Ramius said, "I am okay with it as the CIC is always lacking of people but does she know the fact that in the near future that we may have to fight ZAFT?"

Cagalli said, "I spoke to her about that issue and she is okay as she is already considered a traitor by ZAFT plus she use to be a communication controller on board the Minerva."

Cagalli smiled and said, "Thank you captain Ramius for your permission and I decided to commission her as an ensign do you have any opinions?"

Captain Ramius said, "I have none and I hope to see her soon."

After the chat both of them parted ways.

Cagalli went to the locker room and took out a set of Orb uniform.

Cagalli took the uniform back to the sickbay.

She put the uniform on the table and told Meyrin that she would be commissioned as an ensign serving on board the archangel when she fully recovered.

Meyrin thanked Cagalli and went back to rest.

Cagalli went to Athrun's quarters and told him about Meyrin's decision.

Athrun gave a surprised look and said, "I think it is my fault for bringing her into this mess, I would go talk to her later on."

Cagalli sighed and said, "Suit yourself but I feel that she had already made up her mine."

**Author's note**

**This is my first gundam seed destiny story, I hope that you enjoyed the story.**

**In order to be a better writer I need comments on how to improve.**

**Lastly put this story on your favourite and story alerts lists.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new position

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 2: A new position**

The next morning, the doctor checked on Meyrin and found out that the fever had subsided and gave her the green light to walk around.

She thanked the doctor and took the set of uniform and went to the showering unit.

She showered and wore her new uniform.

She then faced the mirror and wondered should she tie her hair or let it loose.

After much consideration she decided to let her hair down.

She wore her new hat and took her clothes back to her room.

On the way back she saw a few crew members, at first they ignored her.

Then suddenly one of them said in a shocked tone, "Guys, she is an ensign quickly greet her."

All of them came in front of her, saluted at her and said, "Good morning Mdm."

Meyrin got a shock for their sudden respect towards her.

Meyrin saluted back in the same as them and said, "Good morning gentlemen."

Meyrin continued to walk to her room after dropping her clothes, she decided to go to the bridge to learn more about the ship.

On the way to the bridge, she saw Athrun lying up on a bed.

She walked towards Athrun and said, "Hi Athrun."

Athrun said, "Hi Meyrin, you look ... great!"

Meyrin blushed slightly and said, "Thank you Athrun!"

In a serious tone Athrun said, "Meyrin, you know you do not have to do not have to help out with the Archangel or join the ORB military, you could just stay at the base or in the room which are much safer as we may fight ZAFT."

Meyrin said, "I know but ... I don't want to!"

Athrun sighed.

Suddenly, Meyrin hugged and cried on him and said, "Please don't leave me behind, please don't!"

Athrun was speechless.

Out of nowhere Cagalli appeared and said, "Actually Athrun is okay about your decision, he just wants to make sure that you are not hurt again."

Meyrin stopped crying and thanked both of them.

Cagalli said, "Meyrin, I think you look much better not wearing the hat."

Meyrin replied, "But representative Athha, the hat isn't it part of the uniform?"

Cagalli said, "Meyrin the hat is not compulsory during duties but it is compulsory for major events."

Meyrin said, "Thank you for the information and your advice representative Athha."

Meyrin took of her hat and went off to the bridge.

When she reached the bridge, she saw Miriallia Haw.

She went towards her, saluted her and said, "Good morning Mdm."

Miriallia got a shock and said, "Hold it you are an ensign while I am a chief petty officer so I should call you Mdm."

Meyrin said, "Okay... I am Meyrin Hawke and you are?"

Miriallia saluted and said, "I am Miriallia Haw, it is nice to meet you ensign Hawke."

Meyrin said, "There is no need to call me ensign Hawke or Mdm, Meyrin would be fine."

Miriallia said, "Okay."

Meyrin said, "Miriallia, how can I identify the different ranks in the ORB military?"

Miriallia displayed the different ranks on the screen.

Miriallia said, "See that there are different types of uniforms and colours to define rank."

Meyrin said, "Thank you!"

Miriallia said, "You are welcome, by any chance are you the girl who helped Athrun escaped from ZAFT and also wanting to help onboard this ship?"

Meyrin said, "Yes."

Miriallia said, "Okay ... , if you need or ask anything, you can find me."

Meyrin said, "Understood."

Moments later, Captain Ramius entered the bridge.

Meyrin saluted at her and said, "Good morning Mdm."

Captain Ramius saluted at her and said, "Good morning to you also and next time there is no need to salute me all the time."

Meyrin said, "I would note it down."

Captain Ramius said, "So you are the new officer?"

Meyrin said, "Yes."

Captain Ramius said, "You would be assigned to the CIC, is that okay with you?"

Meyrin said, "I am okay with it."

All of a sudden Miriallia receive a message from the terminal.

Miriallia said, "Mdm there is an emergency message from the terminal."

Captain Ramius said, "What does it say?"

Miriallia said, "ZAFT is going to attack Heavens base."

Captain Ramius said, "Get all screens on the ship tune to the live news broadcast."

Meyrin gave a worried look as she is scared that her sister would be injured.

**Author's note**

**This is my first gundam seed destiny story, I hope that you enjoyed the story.**

**In order to be a better writer I need comments on how to improve.**

**Lastly put this story on your favourite and story alerts lists.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: In a difficult situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 3: In a difficult situation**

**Somewhere near Heaven's base territorial waters**

Lunamaria was in the rest room on board the Minerva waiting for the order to standby in her mobile suit.

In the rest room, Rey and Shinn were also waiting for orders.

Shinn saw Lunamaria giving a troubled face.

Shinn said, "Luna, what's wrong?"

She said, "Nothing really ..."

Shinn said, "It is about that incident?"

Lunamaria nodded her head and tears started to flow out of her eyes.

Shinn said frowned and said, "Luna I am sorry ..."

Rey said, "Shinn, it is not your fault, instead the fault belongs to all those naturals."

Lunamaria stopped crying and said, "Rey, what do you mean?"

Rey said, "Athrun and Meyrin were brainwashed by the earth federation."

Lunamaria said, "Is it true?"

Rey said, "Yes, I heard it from the chairman so all the more it would be true."

Lunamaria in an angry tone said, "I am going to kill every earth federation soldier I see!"

Shinn gave a concerned look and Rey gave a small smile.

An announcement came in and asked them to get into their mobile suits.

**At heaven's base**

Lord Djibril said, "Let's start the attack, deploy the destroy gundams!"

A news reporter said, "What is this they are attacking without a response!"

**On board the minerva**

Chairman Gilbert Durandal said, "Commence the attack, deploy the descend forces!"

Moments later, the descend forces were all wiped out.

Chairman Gilbert Durandal said, "This is absolutely ludicrous! "

All of a sudden, Shinn contacted the bridge to said he, Rey and Lunamaria were ready to sortie.

Captain Gladys said, "You are to stay put at where you are!"

Lunamaria said, "But Mdm, the three of us might change the outcome of the battle!"

Chairman Durandal said, "Captain Gladys, let them go!"

Lunamaria said, "Thank you Sir, you would not regret it."

All three pilots took off and headed towards heaven's base.

Malik said, "Mdm there are 7 destroy gundams detected!"

Captain Gladys said, "This is bad since they have 7 of those things here."

Chairman Durandal said, "Captain Gladys, it is okay we must have faith in our young pilots."

Captain Gladys sighed.

**At the battlefield**

Lunamaria was separated from Rey and Shinn as she was clearing the way for the regular forces to attack.

Out of nowhere, two destroy gundams were on the same path of her.

When the two destroy gundams attacked, Lunamaria was the only pilot who managed to avoid the attack which destroyed all the ZAFT mobile suits behind her.

Lunamaria was shooting at the destroys but to no avail as the destroys positron reflector shields to block the beams.

Shinn from far saw Lunamaria in trouble and wanted to help but he was stuck with Rey in a fight with 5 destroys.

The 2 destroys detached both their arms and fired beams from the fingers.

At first their attacks were uncoordinated thus making Lunamaria to be able to block their attack.

Instead of 2 arms attacking at once, now all 4 arms were taking position at each direction and were preparing to fire beams at her.

Shinn said, "Oh no, Luna!"

At the same time when the beams were preparing to fire at her, her mind was suddenly filled with flashbacks.

The flashbacks revolved around Meyrin up to the point that she was killed due to being brainwashed by the earth alliance forces.

Lunamaria said to herself, "So this is what it meant, you stupid earth alliance! You took my only sister away from me and now you are going to pay!"

In her mind, a blue jewel- like seed dropped from above and exploded in a shower of light.

After what happened in her mind, 5 beams came out at the same time in all 4 directions.

**Author's note**

**Do you think Lunamaria would be able to escape from this situation?**

**Sorry for the late release as I have project submissions and study commitments.**

**Next chapter release would be a few weeks from now as my exams are near.**

**This is my first gundam seed destiny story, I hope that you enjoyed the story.**

**In order to be a better writer I need comments on how to improve.**

**Lastly put this story on your favourite and story alerts lists.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
